yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange
Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange (Chinese: 杨厝港巴士终站) is a bus interchange in the northern part of Ang Mo Kio. The interchange is located beneath Yio Chu Kang MRT Station. The interchange has a single vehicular concourse area with an entrance along Ang Mo Kio Avenue 8 and exit along Ang Mo Kio Avenue 6. The interchange concourse comprises a linear alighting berth at the South end, and three linear boarding berths on the North end. The bus park and interchange office are also located on the south side, occupying the space underneath the MRT viaducts. The interchange concourse has pedestrian entrance/exits located on all sides. A pair of bus stops along Ang Mo Kio Avenue 6 allows for easy transfer to passing-by bus services that do not call at the interchange. All berths at the interchange are wheelchair-accessible. A future expansion of Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange is in the pipeline and expected to be completed in several years’ time. Interchange Expansion The first phase of the Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange expansion opens on 13 October 2019. A new concourse has been built adjacent to the existing bus interchange as part of expansion works, located at the formerly-undeveloped grass patch around Yio Chu Kang MRT Station. While the present location of the alighting berths will not change, the boarding berths will be relocated to the newly-constructed concourse. The existing berth B1 will be relocated to the new concourse as part of the first phase of the extension. In addition, the existing driveway will be closed to make way for the new walkway between the existing and the new interchange concourse. Commuters will benefit from the more spacious new concourse, which will feature nursing rooms, toilets and bicycle parking spaces. New boarding berths will also feature priority seats and Passenger-in-Wheelchair waiting areas. Renovation work to existing parts of Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange will be carried out after the opening of the interchange expansion. Contract RD320 for the Expansion of Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange was awarded to CPC Construction Pte Ltd for S$9.5 million in December 2017. The expansion project is expected to be completed by mid-2020. Historical Background To alleviate overcrowding in Ang Mo Kio Town Centre and provide an alternate terminating point for buses north of the expanding Ang Mo Kio New Town, a bus terminal was built near Yio Chu Kang MRT station with the intention of catering to a handful of bus services. While the MRT station opened on 7 Nov 1987, Yio Chu Kang Bus Terminal opened on 13 Dec 1987 when Trans-Island Bus Service (TIBS) introduced the temporary Service SS1 to Yishun, a service which would be withdrawn the following year after the North-South Line reached Yishun. Several bus service would be added to the bus terminal over the following years. In August 2013, the terminal was renamed to Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange. Future Expansion Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange is expected to be expanded over the coming years as LTA intends to turn it into a full-fledged bus interchange with more parking lots as well as commuter facilities. The LTA published a construction tender, Contract RD320 for the Expansion of Yio Chu Kang Bus Interchange, on 31 Mar 2017 which closes on 31 May 2017. Given such a time frame, the expansion will only be realised in several years to come. The new expansion will likely be at the currently-undeveloped grass patch around Yio Chu Kang MRT Station. It will likely be bordered by Ang Mo Kio Avenue 6, Ang Mo Kio Avenue 9, Yio Chu Kang MRT Station and Sungei Seletar Simpang Kiri. Bus Services Category:Bus stations in Singapore